


Distractions

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Series: Winter Challenge 2012 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight, winter challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first snowfall of the year, and an impatient DI gets a cold surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> For the Winter Challenge. Day 2: 'Snowball Fight'
> 
> (Nope, not sticking to one particular ship for this!)

Just ten more minutes.

Ten more minutes before he was off from work, and could go home. Ten more minutes until he could lounge around on the couch, beer in hand, with a warm fire. Ten more-

Something mushy had hit him on the ear, and it was now dribbling down the side of his neck and _wow that was cold_. Lestrade swung around to look at the door, glaring. The grinning face of the new guy beamed from the doorframe. "Anderson! No snowballs allowed in the office! Did they not tell you that?"

"We're the only ones here, sir. Everyone else left twenty minutes ago." The newly-promoted DI wiped his neck with his sleeve. He gathered what snow he could and chucked it at Anderson. He ducked and shot away.

That's that, Lestrade guessed. He went back to daydreaming about hot chocolate and his niece coming for Christmas and- He was barely able to bring his arms up in time to deflect the two flying snowballs that were catapulting towards his face. "Hey!"

Anderson bolted. Lestrade was chasing after him, grabbing his coat on the way out and tripping because of it. He finally tackled the other outside, and they fell as a heap onto the snow. Lestrade used the oppurtunity to grab fistfuls of snow and drop it on Anderson's head. "Payback! Ha!"

Anderson pushed Lestrade off and brushed the snow off his face. Taking as much snow as he could into his arms, he stood up and dumped it all on his colleague's head. He was instantly pelted with three snowballs.

"Time-out! Two out of three?"


End file.
